Christmas Drama
by Tomboy Amy
Summary: Every year, in Phoenix, Bella and her friends would make each other appreciation cards. This year, Bella made some for Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Bella is about to give Rosalie her card before she hears some...things. One-Shot! Rated T for language.


**Hey, guys! Tomboy Amy here! This is a Christmas One-Shot. I know, it's a little late, but I was sick all week and didn't have much access to the computer. **

**This one-shot kinda came out of nowhere. It's not edited (like everything I write...unfortunately...) so please ignore any mistakes you find!**

**It's only rated T for bad language :) (Only two bad words) :D**

**I hope you enjoy and please put your thoughts about it in a review :)**

**Enjoy! Happy New Years everyone! **

* * *

><p>Bella smiled as she wrote the words on the card she made for her sister. She had finished Alice's a while ago and just finished Esme's. Bella spent extra time on Rosalie's because she knew that Rosalie didn't like her that much and she just wanted to let her know that even if the two of them didn't have a very good relationship, she still considered her family and a very important person in her life.<p>

Back in Arizona, Bella had some very close friends. They were a second family to her before she moved to Forks. Every year, on Christmas, the girls in the group would make each other a card saying how much they appreciated one another. They wanted to the boys to do it as well, but they thought it was too cheesy. Instead, they treated them out to dinner and Christmas in the Park.

Since Bella wasn't with her friends this year, she decided to include Alice, Esme, and Rosalie into the picture. Alice had become Bella's best friend in the time she was here. They constantly saw each other, due to the fact that Bella's boyfriend, Edward, was her brother. Not only that, but Bella knew the family secret as well. Esme had become a second mother to Bella. Bella's biological mother, Renee, was the best mother anyone could have…if they wanted an energized and hyper person who acted more like a best friend than a mother. Bella was used to taking care of Renee, not being taken care of by her. Esme would coddle Bella all the time and act like how she always imagined a mother would be like. Rosalie, on the other hand, possessed a strong dislike towards Bella. Bella knew for a fact that Rosalie didn't hate her, she just hated the decisions that Bella made. Bella understood Rosalie's reasoning, but what Rosalie didn't understand was that Bella couldn't live without Edward. She loved him and wanted to spend forever with him.

As Bella finished writing the last words on the card, she quickly put them all in envelopes, stuffed them in her bag, left a note for Charlie, and walked to her truck. On her way to the Cullen's house, Bella couldn't help but be nervous. Would they like the cards Bella gave to them? Would _Rosalie_ like the card Bella made for her?

Bella parked the car onto the Cullen's large driveway and as soon as she got out of her truck, Alice barreled into her and gave her a large hug.

"I love it!" Alice exclaimed. She drew back and stopped jumping around. She replaced her large, crazy smile with a softer one instead. "I really do love it, Bella. Thank you."

Bella smiled back, knowing Alice had seen the card in her visions. Nevertheless, Bella took the card out of her bag and handed it to Alice. "Thanks, Alice." She said, giving her a slight hug before going up the stairs.

"Bella?" Alice's voice rang from down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you think of us as sisters." Alice said softly. "You're the closest friend I've ever had…and I've lived a long time, Bella."

Bella beamed at Alice's words in the inside. Deciding not to say much, she said, "Merry Christmas, Ally," and went inside the house. "Esme!" She called out. "You there?"

Esme, hearing her words, ran vampire speed to the living room, where Bella was standing. "Bella!" She cried out happily. Esme gave her a hug before saying, "Edward's not here yet, honey, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like. This is your home too, after all."

"Actually, part of the reason I'm here is for you." Bella explained. Bella rummaged through her bag and took out the card she made for Esme. "Back in Phoenix, I had this tradition with my friends. We would make each other a card to show how much we loved and appreciated each other. I decided to make one for you as well." Bella handed her the card.

Esme's eyes watered up with tears that would never fall as she took the card from Bella's hand. Touched, Esme said, "Bella…you didn't have to do this."

Bella merely smiled. "Esme, I consider you a second mother, I have every intention of doing this." Bella grabbed Esme's hand. "Thank you for being there for me." Before Esme could say anything else, Bella let go of her hand and carefully ran up the stairs, walking towards Rosalie's room, which happened to be next to Edward's. Walking towards her room, Bella excitedly was about to knock on the door…but stopped, as she heard her name come out Rosalie's mouth from within her room. Bella didn't usually eavesdrop, but she was slightly curious.

"What is Bella doing?" Bella heard Rosalie ask. She guessed that Emmett was in the room with her.

* * *

><p>In the room, Emmett walked towards Rosalie, confused at her words. "What do you mean, Rosie?"<p>

Rosalie angrily stood up from the bed. "She's brainwashing them!" She shouted. "She's got our whole family, INCLUDING YOU, wrapped around her tiny little human finger." She stated. Neither Rosalie nor Emmett knew that Bella was right outside their room, hearing every word she said.

"Is that what you think of Bella, Rosalie?" Emmett said. "That she's…_tricking _us?"

"YES!" Rosalie screeched in exasperation. "She doesn't love Edward! She just wants to be immortal. After she gets her wish, she'll dump Edward and leave him heartbroken. You'll see."

Emmett sadly shook his head. "Sometimes, I just don't get you." He got up from the bed and went to the other side of the room. "I need to get ready."

"Fine, ignore what I say, Emmett. But remember this. Bella is just a weak, selfish human who is playing you all. She doesn't love us, she just loves the fact we live forever!"

Emmett turned around, his eyes blazing with anger. He had never felt so angry at his wife before. "Shut up, Rosalie. SHUT UP."

Rosalie scoffed. "See? She's already causing fights between us."

Emmett walked back to his wife and knelt down in front of her. "Bella is a sweet girl who loves Edward with all her heart. She looks at us as her family and we feel the same way towards her." Emmett said with uncharacterized affection. "She is my little sister, and you'll just have to deal with that. You'll grow to love her. It's impossible not to."

It was Rosalie's turn to be angry. "Bella is nothing but a BITCH. I hope she leaves us alone and goes to hell."

* * *

><p>Bella gasped from outside and her eyes filled with tears. Dropping her bag, she ran down the stairs with strange grace and hurried to the door. But before she could, a hand grabbed her arm.<p>

It was Jasper.

They looked at each other with surprise. Of all people to grab her, she never expected it to be Jasper. Jasper was thinking the same thing.

Jasper saw the tears in her eyes and couldn't contain himself. He reached out his hand and wiped the tears from her face. He audibly gulped down venom.

Bella tenderly smiled at him. She knew it was hard for him to be near her, much less do what he just did. "Merry Christmas, Jasper." She said through a fresh batch of tears before running out into the woods, knowing that none of them would follow her.

_Does Rosalie really hate me that much?_ She thought as she ran. She came to a stop, panting. She dropped down to the soggy forest floor on her knees and wiped the tears from her eyes. Not wanting to run further, she took out her phone and called the one person who always helped her when she was like this.

Jacob.

She waited for him to pick up the phone and was relieved when he did.

"Hello?" Bella heard his rough, yet smooth, voice say.

"Jacob!" She replied back. She didn't bother saying her name because she knew Jacob would know that is was her.

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

Bella smiled a little, she could practically see the smile on his face. "Hey," is all she said. She didn't really know what to say next.

"Bella?" Jacob asked over the phone. He knew something was wrong. "Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Bella sniffled, but before she could answer, Jacob interrupted her. "Those…" he refrained from swearing, knowing Bella didn't like it, "…leeches." He finished. "Where are you? I'll pick you up and you can hang with me and the guys."

"I'm around half a mile away from the Cullen's house…in the woods." Bella told him, wanting him to just come and whisk her away.

Jacob sharply breathed in. "Bella, are you crazy!" He exclaimed. "What were you thinking? Just stay there, I'll be there in a minute." And with that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Rosalie turned towards the thudding noise. Slowly, they stood up, and cautiously walked towards the door. Rosalie opened it, but found nobody to be there. She was about to walk back in, but Emmett stopped her.<p>

"Look," he said before crouching. Rosalie looked down and saw a dark blue messenger bag on the floor with a blue envelope sticking out of it. "It's Bella's." Emmett said. He picked the bag up, but the blue envelope fell down.

Rosalie's eyes widened with surprise. On the envelope, her name was written in beautiful calligraphy. "What's this?" She said, before picking it up.

Emmett ignored her question and said, "It was Bella…she was standing outside our room."

"So?" Rosalie countered, not caring.

"She heard everything you said, Rosalie." Emmett told her, not believing that she actually didn't care.

"So?" Rosalie repeated.

Emmett threw his hands up in frustration. "You know what? I give up!" He yelled. "I hope you're happy, Rosalie." Emmett shoved past her and ran vampire speed down the stairs. Esme, Jasper, and Alice had all gathered up in the living room and hadn't moved since Bella left. They were at a loss for words. Bella had come here to enjoy a fun Christmas with them, and ended up getting the opposite.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked his family.

"That's what I was wondering." Everyone turned towards the door. It was Edward and Carlisle. "What happened?"

Esme ran towards Carlisle and pulled him in for a quick kiss and hug. "Carlisle! Edward! You're early." She said.

"We heard Bella in the woods. Before we could get to her, one of the wolves came and picked her up." Carlisle explained.

Edward's face was of stone. "Why was she crying?" Edward questioned. He wanted to go to Bella so badly, but she was in the wolves' territory.

Emmett ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "She overheard Rosalie say some things."

Edward's hands clenched and unclenched. Since day one, Rosalie had unapproved of their relationship. Edward and Bella didn't really care, after the things they'd gone through, nothing could tear them apart. Rosalie was bent on ruining what they had, though, and lately, it had been getting on Edward's nerves. Before anyone could do anything, he ran up the stairs and barged into Rosalie's room. Bella's card was carelessly thrown in the trash.

"What the hell is your problem?" Edward shouted.

Rosalie stood up from her dressing table. "MY PROBLEM? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Dating human trash like her? You could have any vampire you want, yet, you chose a stupid, human girl who only wants you for immortality." She yelled back.

Edward mercilessly laughed. "You're right, I can have any of them, but Bella is better than all of them." He told Rosalie. "Bella has been nothing but nice to you. You clearly don't like her and you make it a habit to show that when she's here, and when she's not. Do you think she's blind? After all that we've put her through, she still looks at us as a family. Do you know how _lucky_ we are to have her?"

Rosalie seethed. "Oh, please! She's just an attention hog! Bella this, Bella that. That's all we ever say or think about now! She plays the role of a helpless, little human, but I guess I'm the only one who knows what she's really after."

Edward looked at his so called sister incredulously. "You're jealous of her." He stated. "Don't even try to deny it, I can read minds, remember?"

_Shit. _Rosalie thought. For a moment, she had forgotten that Edward could read her mind. "_Me?_ Jealous. Of her. Are you kidding me? All she is to me is a little toy. She'll eventually be thrown away, you'll see." She said smugly.

"I'm done with you." Edward said. He walked over to their trashcan and gingerly picked up the card. "At least read this." He put it on her dressing table, and left the room.

Out of curiosity, Rosalie took it in her hands and gently tore off the envelope, revealing the card inside. Rosalie gasped. It was a beautiful light blue color with lace and beads on the cover. Merry Christmas was written in the same writing her name was written on the envelope. The beads made a few flowers on the bottom right corner of the card and thin pieces of green ribbon made the stems, which came out of the flower and went all over the cared. Lace decorated the border of the card. Rosalie opened the envelope and as she had guessed before, it was by Bella.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_We've never really gotten along before, so you must be confused as to why I made you a card. You must be like, "A card? Psh. That's not much at all." It might not mean a lot to you, but there is a story behind it. _

_Back in Phoenix, I had a very close group of friends. They were like a family to me. Every year, the girls in the group would make each other a card that would say how much we appreciated them and loved them. Since I'm obviously not in Phoenix this year, I decided to make a card for Alice, Esme, and you. You don't have to read this, but just know that I consider you to be a very important person in my life. You don't like me very much, that part is obvious. You're protective of your family, and I respect that. Don't ever stop! They might not see all the love you hold for them, but I for sure do. We'll probably never get along, but that's alright as long as you know that I'm there whenever you need me (if you ever do), then I think we're good. _

_Most likely, we will never be as close as I am to Alice or Esme, but no matter what, I'll always think of you as a sister. _

_Merry Christmas, Rosalie. _

_Love, _

_Bella _

Rosalie's eyes skimmed over the last few words. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Bella understood and saw things about Rosalie that not even Emmett could see. Rosalie suddenly felt terrible about the way she treated Bella. She didn't deserve any of that. Rosalie hoped that what Bella wrote in the letter was true. Even after today, Rosalie hoped that Bella still saw her as a sister.

"_I'm going to call Bella. I need to know if she's okay." _Rosalie heard Edward say. She raced down the stairs and stole the phone from Edward.

"What the hell!"

Rosalie ignored and and waited for Bella to answer the phone and was about to say hello before she realized that Bella thought it was Edward. She wanted to know what Bella would say so she kept quiet. Edward snatched the phone from Rosalie and kept it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"_Hey, Edward."_ Bella said from the other end of the line. _"You must be confused about why I'm not at your house. It's not a big deal, so don't worry about it. I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be spending Christmas with your family this year. The pack's forcing me to stay here for a few days. _

"_Hey!" _They heard a voice shout from the background; probably one of the wolves.

"_Shut up, Jared! Sorry. Anyway, Charlie's here as well. He's staying at Sue's house. I'll be back on the thirtieth and I promise I'll spend New Years with you. I love you Edward, and tell everyone I love them too."_

"I love you too. Have a good Christmas, love." Edward replied back into the phone.

"_I'm really sorry about not being able to celebrate our first Christmas together with you all. Merry Christmas, love you. Bye." _

"I hope you're happy, Rose." Edward said. He ran up the stairs and shut his door with a bang…but not so hard that it broke.

The next few days, there was a gloomy atmosphere at the Cullen's house, but they still celebrated Christmas to the best of their abilities. There was still a pile of presents waiting for Bella under the tree.

Esme could imagine Bella's reaction. She'd try to hit Edward or Emmett, but remember they were vampires, and get Edward to hit Emmett instead. She'd complain a little about it, but everyone knew she loved her presents.

The days passed by fast and soon enough, it was the thirtieth. The Cullen's, especially Edward, were eagerly waiting for Bella to come. When they heard footsteps out in their driveway, they all came downstairs while Edward raced out the door to see his love. Edward saw that Bella wasn't alone. Jacob and Paul were with her as well, still in wolf form.

_Keep Bella safe. I trust you. Keep her away from the blondie. _Jacob said to Edward through his thoughts.

_If Bella is within a foot of that blonde bloodsucker, I'll rip your throat out. _Paul told Edward.

Edward nodded. "I'll make sure of it. Thanks for taking care of her."

Bella got off of Jacob and gave him and Paul a hug. In return, they licked her cheeks. "Stop, stop it, you guys!" She laughed. "I'll see you later, love you!" Jacob and Paul howled in return before running off to the woods. "Edward!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and gave him a hug and he twirled her around.

"Hello, love. I missed you." Edward said to Bella after putting her down. "How was Christmas with the Quileute's?"

Bella put an arm around his waist while he put one around her shoulders. Together, they walked into the Cullen's house. "It was great! I missed you guys a lot and felt really bad about not being there with you, but they wouldn't let me leave." Bella told him. "I hope you had a ton of fun, though! How was your Christmas?" Bella asked merrily.

They walked in the house and sat on the sofa together. "I'm glad you had a good time, love. We had an okay Christmas. We really missed you." He kissed her forehead. "Look under the tree." He told her.

Bella shifted her gaze from Edward to their enormous Christmas tree. "Oh, wow," she said, amazed, "all those presents…you guys still haven't opened yours?" She questioned.

"Silly, Bella!" A high pitched voice shouted from behind them. "They're all yours!" Alice hurried over to Bella and gave her a hug. "Merry…belated…Christmas, Bella," she smiled at Bella, "I hope you had a lot of fun."

"I did. Thanks." Bella replied.

"Bella!" A loud voice boomed. "How's my little human!" Emmett picked Bella up from the couch and twirled her around.

"…can't…breathe, Emmett." Bella rasped out.

"Oh, sorry, Bells!" Emmett let her down and she sat next to Edward again. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. He lightly stroked her hair and she smiled.

"It's alright, Emmett."

A door opened and closed, causing everyone to turn around and see Rosalie coming in from the garden. Rosalie looked at her family before her eyes set on Bella, who ended up looking down.

Emmett, sensing the tension between his wife and sister, said, "Come on, Bella, let's open your presents."

"This is too much…really…it's seriously TOO MUCH." Bella said as she put all the presents she got in a large, plastic bag Esme got her from the kitchen. "I didn't even get to give you guys the gifts I got you…"

"Nonsense, Bella! You can just give it to us later." Alice smiled.

It really was too much. They gave her such amazing gifts. Emmett's was really sweet. He got her a silver ring that said "best sister ever" and a silver bangle with a single bear charm on it saying "brother bear's little sister". She laughed when she got it. It was tacky, but cute—exactly what Emmett was going for. Esme had gotten Bella a beautiful ocean blue dress that Bella actually liked and Alice had gotten her matching heels. Jasper got her a book on the civil war, because Bella had gotten a bit curious on it lately and wanted to know more. Edward gave her the first edition Wuthering Heights book, which he found in a box of his old things. She was ecstatic when he gave it to her. Carlisle's gift was the most touching. He got her a ring, bracelet, and necklace…that had the Cullen crest on it. When he gave it to her, she almost cried and gave him a big hug. She finally felt like a member of his family.

"Bella don't pack mine! Wear it!" Emmett screamed.

Bella's eyes widened. "Okay, okay!" She took out the jewelry Emmett got her and decided to take out what Carlisle got her as well. She put all the things on and felt really stupid wearing all the jewelry, but if it made her family happy, then she was happy as well. She looked up at the clock and realized it was almost six. "Crap! I've got to go make Charlie dinner." She stood up but Alice stopped her.

"Bella! You're staying with us 'til the end of break, remember?" Alice told her.

"Oh…right." Bella said. "I totally forgot. I don't know what's up with me today."

"You're just tired, Bella." Esme stood up. "Why don't you go up to Edward's room and sleep for an hour or so? I'll make some chicken soup and bring it up to you in a couple of minutes." She suggested.

"Esme…you don't have to—"

"Bella, please, I want to do this. You know how much I love to cook." Esme smiled. "I'll be right back. Now go upstairs and into bed, young lady."

Bella sighed. "Fine," she said. Bella turned to Edward and extended her arms. "Carry me?" She beamed at him. Edward smiled and carried her like a groom did with a bride and ran up the stairs.

"I'll be right back, love." He said after he put her down on the bed. He ran out of the room and just seconds later, Rosalie came in. Bella's smile went away and she looked at the bracelets and rings that adorned her hands. She promised herself earlier to just leave Rosalie alone after what happened.

"Bella," Rosalie called out. "I know you're mad at me…and probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to give you this." Rosalie came towards her and put a box in her hand. "It's something that was passed down to the girls in the Hale family. It's yours now." Rosalie started to walk towards the door. "I'm really sorry."

Bella watched her leave before opening the box. Bella gasped. Rosalie had given her a long, bronze necklace with a large heart hanging from it. Intricate designs of roses covered the locket. Bella gently opened it, only to be greeted by a single quote.

"For I know the plans I have for you. They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope." It said. Bella recalled it being in the bible. She closed the locket and put the necklace around her neck and fiddled around with it, making sure it looked okay.

Bella smiled. It might be a merry (belated) Christmas after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, corny ending (check), family drama (check), everyone loving Bella (check). There you go, the perfect holiday story XD<strong>

**I know it wasn't much, but I hope you guys liked it! **

**Again, leave your thoughts and comments in a review and Happy New Years! I hope you had a fantastic 2011 :) Se ya'll in 2012 :)**

**Also, if this is the first time you've read anything written by me before, feel free to check out my other story, CTTH :) The first few chapters are terrible (I wrote them when I was around 12 actually), but my writing gets better as the story goes forward :)**


End file.
